


Девять месяцев

by fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020 (Sgushchyonka)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Collage, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgushchyonka/pseuds/fandom%20YoI%20Sgushchyonka%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси "И грянет гром"
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: ББ-квест (иллюстрации)





	Девять месяцев

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [И грянет гром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915178) by [Kernel_Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic). 




End file.
